Butterflies don't lie
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: First Songfic. Booth and Brennan go over there feelings for each other. BB. Please review. 3rd and last chapter up please r and r
1. Butterflies don't lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or the song Butterflies don't lie.**

**Author's note: Just something i came up with when listening to some of my dusty CDs. Feeback much apprecated.**

Butterflies don't lie

**You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems**

I was bent over the bones of a young female, when I heard footsteps approaching. I already knew who it was and my heart seemed to beat twice as fast as usual. The footsteps came closer, my heart raced. He called my name.

"Bones."

**And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe**

I turned and immediately lost myself in his deep, brown eyes. I stopped breathing and as my lungs screamed for oxygen I took a deep breath. His voice broke me from my trance.

"You ok?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"You hungry?" Again I nodded.

**With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt**

He smiled, his charm smile as I called it. But as he smiled I began to feel like my insides were melting.

**Emotions then take over me like I've never felt**

I take off my lab coat and as he placed his hand on my back my heart races even faster and my stomach begins to feel funny. 'Was I in love with booth?' I asked myself.

**I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
It's in my head, it isn't real**

'Stop it Brennan' I tell myself 'It's nothing. You're probably just hungry.'

**But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie**

It didn't how I much I tried to convince myself we were more than just partners. Everyone knew.

**Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside**

'But does he feel the same way I do? What he only just wants to be partners nothing more? Would he push me away?' I asked myself.

**Or do you love somebody else?**

I thought of all the women he's been with in the past 'What if he loved someone that I didn't know about?'

**Should I keep this to myself  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you**

'If I told him I might find out that he loves me too but if he didn't? Would he end our partnership? I don't think I could cope with someone else leaving. It would be better if no one knew about my feelings.'

**I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real**

I try again to convince myself these feelings can't real 'I mean we're just partners, aren't we?'

**But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie**

But how I'm feeling convinces me otherwise. I don't know what to do.

**Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing**

"You Ok, Bones?" As he speaks my stomach feels like it's alive. I know what this means. He's more than just a partner to me. I still haven't answered, I can't trust myself to speak. He looks at me with his deep brown eyes. I nod.

**I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie**


	2. I think i love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or I think i love you by Kaci**

**Aythor's note: I decided to add a second chapter after my 2 reviewers asked for one. Also there will be another chapter after this. So this chapter is decated to my 2 reviewers 43n5ic fr3ak and x3 sierra. Here you go the next chapter**

**Butterflies don't lie**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm sleeping right in the middle of a good dream,**

**Like all at once I wake up with something that **

**keeps knocking at my brain**

I lay asleep in his bed.

-Dream- 

I walked into the Jeffersonian. People walked all around me, but I took no notice of them. My eyes were focused on a Doctor standing in the middle of the Jeffersonian. She looked at me with her blue eyes and I was immediately lost in them. She started to walk towards me and I stood there rooted to the spot, my heart beating fast. The Doctor walked right up to me and stopped centimetres (inches for anyone who doesn't use centimetres) away. She was beautiful and I could no longer wait. I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. As we pulled away my heart was racing. I looked at this woman, the woman of my dreams, and I looked at Brennan.

-Dream end-

I woke with a start.

**Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head **

**and spring up in my bed**

**Screaming out the words I dread**

I thought back to his dream, I had felt so in love with Brennan, but she was my partner. I clutched the pillow with my hands, my knuckles turning white. There was no longer deigning it. I loved her. I loved Brennan. In my empty apartment I screamed it out, "I love her!"

**This morning I woke up with this feeling**

**I don't know how to deal with**

I thought about how I felt all through breakfast, when I was getting ready and on my way to work. I knew I loved her, but did she love me? Would she just reject me? Would she break my heart? But as I reached the Jeffersonian I reached a decision.

**And so I decided to myself I'll hide It to myself, and never talk about it**

I would never tell anyone how I felt. That way I could never be hurt, besides the fact I would never know if Brennan felt the same way.

**And I didn't go and shout it, when you walked Into the room **

**I think I love you.**

When I walked into the Jeffersonian I had to fight the urge to run over and kiss her. I just wanted to shout out how I felt. I wanted the whole world to know just how I felt about her. But I knew I couldn't not before I defiantly knew she felt the same way.

**I think I love you So what am I so afraid of**

'But why can't I say how I feel?' I puzzled myself. 'Was there any harm suffering a broken heart if I knew how she felt.'

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for**

But she didn't feel the same way I knew my feelings wouldn't end for her. It would mean ending their partnership. I would never be able to be with her in life or job then.

**I think I love you**

**Isn't that what life is made of**

**So it worries me to say**

**That I never felt this way**

But didn't maybe these feeling would go if I kept them to myself long enough. But I knew they would not because I had never felt this way about someone before and I knew feelings like this never went away.

**Believe me you really don't have to worry **

**I only wanna make you happy**

I didn't want to force myself upon her. I just wanted to make her happy.

**And if you say hey go away I will**

If she wanted me to leave her alone I knew I would.

**But I think better still**

**I better stay around and love you**

But I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay and let her know just how much I loved her.

**Do you think I have a case let me ask to your face**

**Do you think you love me?**

I watched as she looked over the bones on the table. I had enough reasons to ask her how she felt. But somehow I just couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt.

**I think I love you**

**So what am I so afraid of**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for**

**I think I love you**

**Isn't that what life is made of**

**So it worries me to say **

**That I've never felt this way**

I just watched her as she examined the body in front of her and I chose to hide my feelings.


	3. Naked

Diclaimer: Don't own Bones or Naked by Avril Lavigne

Author's note: Here you go people, the next chapter. Please review. This is my first songfic. This chapter is dedicated to my only new reviewer Saturn567. Enjoy

Butterflies don't lie

Chapter 3

**I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the mirror. I looked terrible and I knew it. I grabbed my make up and covered my face, hoping that I would look better. I did.

**The one that's gonna get me**

**Through another day**

I just hoped no one realise how much the last case had affected me. I'd always said put your heart in a box to other people, but I'd failed to do that myself this time. I thought about the case. Booth had brought me the bones of a 16-month-old baby. The baby had been stabbed to death, I couldn't believe someone would do something like that to something so helpless. But it was the murderer who had shocked me. It was the baby's 10-year-old sister. She said she'd killed the baby because it got more attention than her.

**Doesn't really matter**

**How I feel inside**

**This life is like a game sometimes**

It had really got to me that this girl could kill her own sibling and such a helpless one at that. But I knew that it didn't matter how I felt, just as long as we caught the killer. But I couldn't just help feeling upset. I was just getting more and more cases that were upsetting me. I just felt like it was a sick game of cludeo that just wasn't coming to an end.

**Then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

Then I remembered how Booth had comforted me, he knew how much it had upset me. I remembered when I used to keep myself closed up; when I made sure no one knew what I was really like. But Booth came and he made my walls crumble and fall.

**Nothing to surround me**

**Keep me from my fears**

**I'm so unprotected**

I didn't know if it was a good thing, he'd made me feel again. But I wasn't sure if that was good. Before I could just shut my emotions down during a case, but I couldn't do that anymore.

**See how I've opened up**

**You've made me trust**

But then again, I could trust people, I opened up. People knew what I was truly like.

**I've never felt like this before**

And now because of all this, I loved him. He made me feel like no one else had ever in my life. But why hadn't I told him yet? For that I had no answer. But because of the way he'd helped me through this case my mind was set, I was going to tell him.

**I'm naked around you**

**Does it show**

**You see right through me**

**And I can't hide**

**I'm naked around you**

**And it feels so right**

I felt differently about Booth than anyone else. When I was around him, I just felt like he could tell just how I was feeling. I felt like I couldn't hide anything from him. But this didn't feel horrible like I thought it would it felt nice. It felt nice that someone knew how I was feeling without having to tell them.

**Trying to remember**

**Why I was afraid**

**To be myself**

**And let the fall away**

I don't know why I didn't let people see what I was really like before Booth. I mean I let Angela in, but she didn't know everything, she didn't see everything.

**Guess I never had**

**Someone like you**

**To help me fit**

**In my skin**

Maybe I just needed someone like Booth to help me. I wondered what I would be like if I hadn't met Booth. Would I still spend day after day hunched over bones, feeling no emotion, keeping everything inside? Booth made me feel wanted. I know he cares for me, but was it anything more for him like it was for me? But I guess I'd never know if I didn't say anything. I ran from apartment to my car and went to the Jeffersonian.

**I've never felt like this before**

I ran into the Jeffersonian, he was outside my office. My heart sped up as I came closer to him. I could smell the sweat scent of his colane. I walked up to him.

**I feel naked around you**

"What is it, Bones?" He already knew I had something to tell him without even saying anything. But I hide from my eyes what it was to leave him wondering.

**Does it show**

I opened my office and let him in behind me.

**You see right through me**

"What are so happy about?" I started at him, how did he… never mind he always knew.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

**And I can't hide**

"Booth, I can't hide it any longer. I… I love you." There I had said it. I looked at him. He was silent. Was I about to have my heart broken or have my dreams come true?

**I'm naked around you**

He looked at me and I lost myself in his eyes. We inched closer and closer to each other and then his lips touched mind. He kissed me.

**And it feels so right**

We stepped apart.

"Me too, Bones. Me too."


End file.
